


Calamity Giygas

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother Series, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fanart, Gen, coloured pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: If I describe to you a game in which the final boss is a destructive force of nature who has lost all sense of himself but was formerly a very cunning evil overlord, am I describingEarthboundorThe Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild?
Kudos: 10





	Calamity Giygas

  
  



End file.
